User talk:Mystreve
Welcome to my talk page. If you act polite and professional, I will extend the same to you in kind. In short, don't act like a d-bag. I don't mindlessly delete material on here. Most of the work I delete doesn't meet our site's Quality Standards. Didn't take the time to read them? Tough. It's not my fault your work gets the axe if you can't follow ridiculously simple guidelines. And sign your posts with ~~~~. If you don't sign, I will not get back to you because I won't take you seriously. Talk page archives Abuse Report This user, Mystreve, deleted my creepypasta Hazard for reuploading a formerly deleted pasta. Sounds fair, right? Wrong. Hazard had been approved for reuplaoding after I filed a deletion appeal, and he/she therefore had no right to delete my story when I was given permission by an administrator to reupload my creepypasta after I fixed the errors, which I did. I find the lack of communication on this site annoying and this needs to be fixed. I don't want to have to do this sort of thing again. I've already gone through so much just to upload this pasta-and I'm not even a poor writer, it was actually deleted for formatting errors, which I fixed. Please fix this. I find it extremely irritating that I have to go through so much just to post my creepypasta, which only had a minor mistake when I first published it-which could have easily been fixed and was. AkiraWinged (talk) 21:22, December 10, 2014 (UTC)AkiraWinged Hey Hi there Steve, how have things been? Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 00:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC) interview...? I'd be happy (and flattered) to do an interview thing for the wiki. You or the interviewer can drop me an email (mikemacdee at yahoo) and we can discuss it then. Thanks for considering me! --Mikemacdee (talk) 09:13, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Things have been ok, although I've been quite busy with things lately. I hope to be able to relax soon. Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 22:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) interview 2 So is it for January or March then? I'm a little confused.--Mikemacdee (talk) 22:28, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Re I requested the reuploading of my creepypasta because I FIXED it. You deleted my reupload of Hazard after I had been permission by an admin and had fixed all issues. There is no reason why it should not be reuploaded. There was nothing wrong with it regarding quality standards, save for the formatting issues, which I FIXED before reuploading after I had been given permission to reupload it by an admin who approved my deletion appeal. I find it irritating that you still do not understand the problem, and I refuse to apply ANOTHER deletion appeal. I appreciate that you think I am a good writer, but this matter is stressing me out and I request that you please hear me out. I had previously fixed all errors when I reuploaded it before you deleted it twelve hours later. I assure you nothing was wrong with it. AkiraWinged (talk) 01:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC)AkiraWinged Vacation Notice Hey Steve, just dropping you a line to let you know that I managed to get a midnight flight home and a couple of days off work for Christmas, so I am going to be a lot less active from the 25th to about the 30th this month. I'm still going to pop on and edit/QC when I get the time to make sure everything is going alright. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:38, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the information about Thanks for the information about this wiki! I can already tell I'm really going to enjoy it :) Keep it up, this wiki is one of the best ones I've seen! About Ecuinach So, I was trying to check on my old buddy Ecuinach aaaaaand he's changed his account again. Can you tell me what he changed it to? Indefinitesilence (talk) 00:32, December 19, 2014 (UTC) He changed accounts to Seviren. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 00:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, I wrote Summer in Texas if you remember it? I'm writing a novella and posted the first act in the writers workshop. I respect your opinion. If you have time, I'd appreciate any feedback or critique on it.. No working title yet. the post is: Writing a novella, Early Stages. How's it going? Feedback welcome. Thanks. Emoticons - IMPORTANT BEFORE creating new emoticons please read the top of MediaWiki:Emoticons for instructions. Thank you! Shining-Armor (talk) 09:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) No one is safe from my helpful hints! Hey noticed with the few stories you marked for review (I already cleaned them out. Booyah) that you blanked the categories. You can also use this template to invalidate the category, but leave it on the M4R page so it doesn't have to be re-added or mis-labeled by overly zealous editors. (like me) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:55, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Heads up on potential raid A user is plannina a raid on the CPW and a doxxing of the CPW staff. The user is Ahri-chan. She says she's serious. Even if this is a bluff you should probably watch out. http://prntscr.com/5ngefs http://prntscr.com/5ngeja http://prntscr.com/5ngepg http://prntscr.com/5ngexz http://prntscr.com/5ngf0p http://prntscr.com/5ngf3d The Damn Batman (talk) 02:28, January 2, 2015 (UTC)The Damn Batman re: ? If this has to do with chat, I believe my "problem" with it has been made very clear in the admin forum. Sorry that you disagree with the decision to shut it down, but the majority of admins agreed that chat was a problem and was beyond saving. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:07, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Archives Hey, just to let you know that the links to archive nine and archive ten on your talk archives are broken. They both link to eight. Have a good day, Underscorre - Talk to me 16:28, January 5, 2015 (UTC) What happened to chat I know that you took it down but I would like to know why did you all take it down Thanks I know chat gets tiring especially a wiki this big Silent Mocker (talk) 20:26, January 7, 2015 (UTC)get busy living or get busy dying Re: PM Alright, good to know you got that. I was actually planning to leave a reply on your talk page about it since you never responded to that PM, but I got distracted and it just slipped my mind, haha. Anyway, no harm done. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:30, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: 0! Best admin??? More like ass-min! ... Wait, I can think of a better one. More like bad-min! (There we go.) First Nick and now you??? You guys gotta knock it off, it sets a weird juxtaposition with the hate messages. Thanks for the compliment anyways. By the way, I was wondering if we were going to establish a category for "Admin's Picks" or whether we should just leave it as is. (I can see people tagging their stories with it, but I'd like to have some sort of record on this wiki too.) I'm probably going to start protecting the spotlighted stories for a month while they're up on the home page as well. Have a good one! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Steve. Sorry for the p class stuff; It is simply one of those wierd pasting glitches that occurs from Word. The bold lettering was also a result of the glitch. I don't see where you got the indent from, I'd appreciate if you clarify that for me (Seeing as the entire story is basically on the left side of the page. Unless you are referring to the whole p-class deal, which Travis informed me of, I just hadn't noticed.). Anyways, Happy New year!Moblie707 (talk) 20:13, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come on SPWC when you get the chance. That One Freaky Producer Person 23:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey thanks for the page clean up man! I still don't know how to post short links like that. Still learning. Thanks anyway. Interested in reading my story in the ww? A week or two from finishing up. Gonna be a long one. Hey Can you get on SPWC as soon as you can? I need to speak with you. Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 01:21, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Your Story Page I would if they weren't all incomplete, haha. They're all either in their beginning stages right now or just ideas, I just jot down those summaries for future reference so I can come back to them later. Thanks for noticing though. --Dark matter is our ally. (talk) 17:35, January 12, 2015 (UTC) POTM A user has just nominated Teacher Wanted, Must Love Children for POTM. I was unsure whether or not this is allowed, so I haven't taken any action, but I thought that having it as POTM would be redundant seeing as it just won Damn Fine Pasta. Could you clarify this for me? Anyway, hope you're having a good day, Underscorre - Talk to me 20:39, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Nomination was removed by the person who nominated it. Underscorre - Talk to me 20:45, January 12, 2015 (UTC) A fight? how ridiculous Did I mention once, that I was proud of simba for what he did? No, I'm saying that admins/mods are acting really stupid to what has happened and are setting a shit fucking example to users. How admin of you to "request a fight for which you'll lose". Honestly this place has lost it marbles. Its a fucking joke. Everyone, including you, needs to grow the fuck up Don't touch me there, s-senpai (talk) 21:11, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Great to know I'm doing a good job! Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 06:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) VCROC Since VCROC has now been removed permanantly, should we get rid of links pointing to it (eg: on the requests page, templates, etc). Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 15:42, January 14, 2015 (UTC) hurr how i am edit Thanks for reverting this stupid edit of mine, lol. I should probably look into buying reading glasses. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:13, January 14, 2015 (UTC)